


Concealing and Drawing

by Koayyy



Series: Heat Haze Records [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Kagerou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concealing Eyes and Drawing Eyes are pure opposites. This is how they met. (KagePro AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incident

**Author's Note:**

> How Re:vale’s career ended.

Re:vale was on their way towards the top. This was their 5th live performance and their hopes had became brighter. The path towards a Top Idol looked slightly better and Ban was quite excited for it.

“Our dream is finally going to become real!” He said, with a smile on his face.

Yuki smiled along with him. His smiles were contagious, that was something Yuki had discovered after the amount of time he spent with him.

“Re:vale-san! Please get ready! We’re starting soon!” Came a shout from outside their dressing room.

“Well, time to go.” Yuki said as he stood up. He stretched out a hand for Ban to stand up as well.

“Yeah.” Ban took his hand without a second thought and stood up. They headed towards the stage.

The indoor stage they rented wasn’t too big, but it wasn’t small either. Their fans had started to increase recently, so they needed a stage like this. The air felt too chilly for Ban when he poked his head out of the curtains, but he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem when they started and the audience started filling in.

“They’re coming in now!” One of the staff said.

On cue, the doors at the other end of the room opened and people started flooding in quickly. The fans all ran for the front. The silent area suddenly was suddenly filled with many voices. People talking, fans vibrating in excitement, and so on.

“We’re starting in 2 minutes!”

Ban and Yuki mentally prepared themselves and helped each other calm down by talking about all sorts of random things. Behind them standing some distance away was Momo, clutching a book close to his chest. He was the one that set the stage and he was so happy he got to help his favorite idol group in some way. Though he was too nervous to approach them, he felt happy enough being able to help them in the background.

“We’re starting!” The staff called out.

Ban and Yuki nodded to each other and walked onto the stage. Screams rang through the place as they appeared. The music started and they sang and danced along.

The performance went along smoothly until at one point, a strange, small noise shrieked from the stage. However, no one noticed as the music and Re:vale’s voices had overpowered it. The staff and Momo backstage were watching from the curtains.

A while later, as Ban and Yuki were crossing their arms and lending the other their microphone, a large speaker fell from the hidden part of the stage. In a split second, the cheering became silence as the speaker hit their two idols. For a few seconds, everyone was shocked and frozen in place. But as one fan regained composure, they screamed. Waking the rest up from their shock as well.

The staff immediately went to work. A part of them went to evacuate the fans and another part tried to get the speaker off the both of them. As they tried to remove the heavy weight that hit both of the males on the head, one of the staff was calling for the ambulance.

Momo was still frozen in place as all of this happened. He was cowering in fear as his heart beat quickly. It was his fault, he didn’t set up the stage properly, now all of this-

He tensed up when the director gently put a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face his consequences when it never came.

“Mistakes happen. Don’t blame it on yourself.”

He didn’t register those words into his brain as he was accompanied outside, where his sister was waiting for him.

“It’s okay, they’ll be fine...” His sister comforted him.

But he still didn’t listen as he thought of the duo who were struck by tragedy.

* * *

  
Yuki woke up with sweat dripping from his face. His heart was beating frantically and he took a minute to calm down. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a drea-

But why did it feel so real?

As he was calming himself down, he didn’t notice Ban was already awake and sat up on the bed.

“You’re up early...” Ban says, while gently rubbing his sleepy right eye.

Yuki snapped out of his daze immediately and turned to see Ban (completely save and certainly not dead) slowly getting out of the bed. He just stares to reassure himself that Ban was fine.

“I’m going to bath first.” Ban says as he ignores Yuki’s (kind of creepy) staring and goes to the bathroom.

Yuki nods in response and blinks for a moment before getting himself out of bed and preparing for the day.After checking his phone and confirming that it was indeed August 15th, He develops a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach about the rest of the day.

* * *

  
As they prepared for their performance, that bad feeling was still clinging onto Yuki. It just didn’t go away no matter how much he reassured himself that the dream was just a dream. Even though it felt so real and similar to what was happening now.

“Our dream is finally going to become real!” Ban exclaims in excitement just like what Yuki saw and it startles him a little.

“Y-yeah.” He replies while trying to keep his bad feeling to himself.

Ban was going to ask what was bothering his partner, but they were interrupted by an all too familiar shout.

“Re:vale-san! Please get ready! We’re starting soon!” A staff shouted from outside their dressing room.

“Well, time to go.” Yuki says as he stands up while offering a hand for Ban.

“Right.” Ban gladly takes the hand and they both head towards the backstage.

Taking a peek before the crowd was let in, the stage set up was too similar to what he saw and gave Yuki an even worse feeling. He tried to hide it, but Ban could see through his body language.

“Yuki, what’s wrong?” He asks.

Yuki is caught off guard but replies as fast as he can.

“It’s nothing. I’m just nervous.” Yuki adds a ‘as usual’ under his breath.

Ban raises an eyebrow but decides to give Yuki the benefit of the doubt and gives him a pat on his shoulder.

“Just calm down. We’ve already done this four times, this time won’t be much different.”

“Except for the songs and dance.”

Ban was about to reply when the staff interrupted him, again.

“We’re starting!”

Ban and Yuki give each other a nod before walking onto the stage. Screams of delight filled the place as their favorite idols stood on stage and held the microphone close to their lips.

Re:vale sang and danced to the music smoothly as the performance went on. Everything was perfect. The ecstatic fans, the music, the dance and Re:vale’s voices. Nothing could go wrong.

Or, at least that was what Yuki thought.

In the middle of the performance, just like the dream Yuki had, a large speaker was falling down onto them while they were close to each other. Ban noticed the speaker and pushed Yuki out of the way, just like his dream.

Ban mouthed something, but Yuki didn’t hear as Ban was crushed by the speaker right in front of his eyes.

“ **This isn’t a dream.** ” A mysterious voice echoed in Yuki’s head as he was frozen in shock.

In the midst of the staff’s horror and the fan’s screams, Yuki’s vision blurred before he blacked out.

* * *

  
This day had been repeating for countless times, but Ban still probably realized by now. Standing in front of the sink of a lavatory, Yuki looked into a mirror to his reflection. He looked okay, but he was so mentally tired.

He just wanted the loop to end.

Is there even a way to do that?

“ **Do you wish to escape from this place?** ” The mysterious voice suddenly echoed in his head again.

“Who... are you?”

“ **I am a snake, though that doesn’t matter. If you desire to get out, give me a wish.** ”

“A wish?”

“ **A wish that you strongly want from the bottom of your heart.** ”

A moment of silence passed before Yuki admitted his darkest desire.

“ _I wish to disappear._ ”

A large black snake with red eyes appeared in the mirror in front of him and chuckled.

“ **Then I shall grant your wish.** ”

It said before opening its mouth and swallowing Yuki whole.


	2. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How his world was destroyed.

The walk back home was slow and depressing despite the blazing sun. Momo was really down after the accident, and his sister was trying her best to cheer him up. She tried all the usual stuff that cheered him up, but it was no use. In the end, she decided to just keep silent and pat his little brother’s head as comfort.

But as the silence continued, the atmosphere in the air became so dense that you could cut it with a knife. Momo tightened his hold on his book and his sister stopped patting him, she instead used that hand to hold his shoulder as they continued walking side by side.

When they paid more attention to their surroundings, they noticed that people were glancing at them and whispering. Were they Re:vale fans that knew about Momo doing the staging? His sister’s hold on him grew tighter as they walked. They weren’t safe here.

As they continued walking, a group of people were blocking the pathway. She was going to ask them to move, but their menacing looks made her stop in that thought. They turned around to use the other route, but more people were blocking them. They were aiming to corner them.

As soon as she realized this, her grip tightened on Momo’s hand and they bolted for it. They needed to get away, there’s no telling what these people would do with them once they were trapped.

Those people that were trying to trap the two siblings started chasing after them. Momo was glad he played soccer, since that meant he could run faster than the crowd. But his sister was starting to slow down due to her low stamina. Momo tried to pull her along as much as he could, but they were chased into a corner.

Momo and his sister both looked at the wall in horror. They had hopes that they went into a maze of alleys, but they were trapped by that same maze that they bet their hopes on. The sunlight was blocked by lingering clouds and the lowered brightness combined with the concrete walls lowered their ability to see. But they were clearly aware of the people that were slowly approaching them.

Oh how Momo wished he could fly right now.

“Who sent you here to assassinate them?!” One shouts.

“You’re the reason Yuki-san and Ban-san are in pain!” Another exclaims.

“You were the reason they died!” Another yells.

It was all his fault, if he wasn’t the one that planned the stage, if he was never there, all of that would have never-

“ _ **Enough!**_ ”

An angry voice from beside him cuts through the whispering voices.

“He never did it on purpose! He just wanted to see his favorite idols shine! Why can’t you see that!?” His sister’s loud and clear voice cuts through the other whispering voices in his mind.

The darkness was silent for only a moment before the numerous voices came back. And the voices were starting to get closer to them.

“It still doesn’t excuse what he did!” A new voice starts.

“He’s right!”

“I agree!”

More voices are joining in, the situation was getting worse by the second.

Their distance to the ‘faceless’ figures was decreasing. The older sibling notices something glistering in the darkness and she unconsciously takes a step forward. Blocking the shaking Momo with her right hand, she stands there with a determined face.

When the ‘fans’ got close, the glistering thing was rose up and she only had a split second to register what it was before it dived down and plunged into her breast.

In that split second, Momo’s eyes widened as he realized what it was.

It was a knife.

And as his sister slid down the wall motionlessly, he tried his best to scream. But nothing came out of his throat as he cradled his sister’s body in his arms.

“It’s your turn next.”

The last thing Momo registered was the knife connecting with his body and the immense pain in his chest.

* * *

  
When he opened his eyes, all he saw was plain white.

What just happened?

Only after a few more seconds did he notice that he had rolled off his bed and was on the floor. Pushing his face off the concrete floor, he looked around to see that he was in his room.

Was that all a premonition dream?

As thoughts were running wild in his mind, a few knocks were heard from his door.

“Momo! Re:vale’s live is in a few hours, you should get up!” He hears his sister’s voice on the other side.

It took him a second before he reacted.

“I’m up!”

“All right.” He hears her sister’s footsteps growing distant before vanishing.

He wouldn’t get anything done by sitting on the floor, so he stands up and goes to grab his towel. He needed a shower to get that dream out of his head.

* * *

After his shower and breakfast, his full attention was directed to getting excited about the concert. He had arranged the stage and everything, so he was allowed to watch from the backstage. His sister and her friends would have to watch it as normal, though. He wanted to grant them access, but the director didn’t allow him.

He went in by the back entrance and checked the stage set up for the third time that day. (In total would be about at least 10 times) As he was checking, the director suddenly put his hand on his shoulder, causing Momo to turn around and face the big guy.

“No need to be so nervous, the set up you did looks like a professional’s work.” The director praised.

Momo bowed his head. “Thank you, but I want this to be absolutely perfect! So I’m doing one last check.” It’s also partially due to the dream he had, but he didn’t mention that.

“I see. Well make sure to be quick! They’re gonna start in a few minutes.” He said before disappearing into the curtains.

He checked everything, especially that one speaker, before going backstage as he heard the staff call Re:vale out. He leaned a bit against the wall while clutching his book towards his chest as Re:vale greeted the staff. They were talking to each other while the fans were let in.

“We’re starting in 2 minutes!” One of the staff announced.

Momo saw Re:vale gave one last nod to each other before they walked out of the curtains. Screams erupted as they got into position, he even heard his sister’s squeal. He moved to a place with better visibility of the stage, without giving himself out. He watched as the music started and the performance went on.

But in the middle of it, the same giant speaker from his dream fell down onto the duo. He was in more shock, since he had checked that before the whole thing started. It was in perfect condition...

When the staff went to work, everything went identically to his dream. The director said the same thing, and he was escorted out with his sister outside waiting for him.

The walk back was the same as well, they were blocked and they ran. They were cornered and their harsh words were the same.

His sister protects him and she was stabbed. He was in too much shock to do anything as the same words were repeated before those strangers walked away.

The only difference was the laugh and the words that were whispered into his ear before he lost consciousness.

“ **This is all real!** ”

* * *

  
It was time loop, Momo figured out after a few (countless?) more times. The day just kept on repeating and he always ended up being protected by his sister.

It was all his fault.

“Stop this... someone...”

“ **Do you want to get out?** ” The same voice from that time appears out of nowhere after he opened his closet. (Which loop was that? He couldn’t remember.)

“There’s... a way?”

“ **Yes. If you give me a wish, I can let you out.** ”

“A wish...?”

“ **A wish that you absolutely want to be true.** ”

He had a lot of wishes, for this loop to stop, for his sister to stop having to protect him all the time... but the one that rang out the most was...

“ _I wish_ he _will notice me._ ”

A large, black colored snake with bright red eyes appeared in between his clothes and his own eyes. It’s tongue stuck out as Momo heard it chuckle.

“ **Then I shall grant that wish.** ”

The snake said loud and clear before opening its mouth and ending his suffering.


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their new world started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter after 10 years of not updating, I'm sorry........

When Yuki awoke, he was greeted by the plain, white ceiling. Sitting up, he looks around himself to see that he was on a bed in what seems to be a hospital room. Confusion invaded his mind as he slowly stood up from the bed before he remembered what happened to himself and his partner.

Is Ban all right? Where was he?

He was surely all right. There was no way that Ban would be...

His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open to reveal a female nurse. Gasping in shock, she drops her clipboard and runs out of the room, calling for the doctor.

Several moments later, a female doctor came into his room to check on him.

“This is a miracle...” She mutters under her breath.

“Why is that?”

“Well, you were in an unstable condition when you were brought here. But now you’re healthy and completely fine...” She answers while staring at where the injury was supposed to be.

A moment of silence passes as Yuki lets the information sink in. He opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything.

“Is something the matter?” The nurse politely asks.

He pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully before opening his mouth

“What about Ban...?”

The doctor is confused for a moment before realizes that it was a nickname. Her awe immediately disappeared from her face and replaced with an emotion Yuki couldn’t read.

“Your friend unfortunately didn’t...” She drifts off, not knowing how to answer him.

Yuki was frozen in shock when she said that. The doctor makes eye contact with the nurse and decide to leave him alone for the time being. Leaving the room, the nurse gently closes the door with a thud.

The moment the door was closed, Yuki’s mind went overdrive.

Ban was _dead_. And it was _his_ fault.

With tears threatening to fall out of his eyes, he decides to go to the toilet which was quite far away from his hospital room. Silently making his way to the toilet, he doesn’t notice the fact that no one is paying attention to him.

He reaches the toilet in a few moment’s time and almost punches the door open, but refrains himself from doing so. He rushes to the sink and leans against it while propping himself up with his hands. He looks himself in the mirror and the first thing he notices is the incredibly ugly face he has right now as he silently let his tears fall. A million thoughts were running through his mind as he sobbed. He hates the fact that he was so weak right now. But despite his sight being muddled by his tears, he sees something red in the mirror.

Wiping the liquid from his eyes and washing his face, he looks up to see his usually light blue eyes were a bright red color. He widens his eyes in shock, but the emotion wears off quickly to be replaced by curiosity. He stares at his eyes a bit longer, studying them. They were the same and the only thing that changed was the color...

A click is heard from behind him and he looks behind him with the mirror to spot a male coming out of the stall.

Crap, that was one of the staff that helped them during their (his) last concert.

Looking away, he prays to not be noticed. If anyone saw his horrible face right now, he wouldn’t know how to face his fans.

To his surprise, the man washes his hands at a sink beside him and walks out without batting an eye.

Yuki stands there shocked and confused. It felt as if the male didn’t even _see_ him.

But he couldn’t think properly as his mind was clouded by his emotions and denial. Ban couldn’t be dead. He saw him there with him, he wasn’t dead.

And Yuki was going to find him, no matter what.

He heads back to his room to find his clothes. The only clothing that was in the hospital wardrobe was his live costume that contained his keys and mobile phone. He lets out a sigh under his breath as he grabs it (no doubt he would be noticed), at least it was better than walking around in a hospital grown. After he puts it on, he spots his shoes at the bottom of the cupboard. He puts them on in a hurry and rushes out of the hospital without bumping into anyone. He was surprised no one noticed him, but he pays it no heed.

Leaving the hospital in one piece, he decides to go to the stage where Re:vale were last seen. He had to take another route to avoid running into a crowd. He didn’t want to be noticed by fans and being forced to answer a million questions.

The small road was quiet, until he heard a lot of loud and fast footsteps coming his way. He looks up from his thoughts to lock eyes with a black and white haired male before he dodged aside to avoid being crushed by a mob that was right behind the male.

If his memory wasn’t failing him, that male had appeared in Re:vale’s concerts multiple times. Maybe he had an idea where Ban might be? (He doesn’t know why, but he feels his attention being pulled to the male) He decides to follow him from a distance away until the mob could lose sight of him.

The male loses the mob easily by blending into a crowd. Yuki somehow managed to keep track of him until he arrived at an abandoned park. He silently gets to a bench and almost crashes down onto it while panting slightly.

With the male sitting in one spot, Yuki decided that it was a good time to approach him. The silver haired male walks until he’s behind his target and gently puts a hand onto his shoulder. The male jumps a little, turns his head to meet his eyes and freezes immediately. Both of them were quiet for a while until it was broken when the male let out a yell that he tried to muffle with his hands.

Yuki holds up his hands and takes a step back by instinct. The male looked like he was on the verge of panic, so Yuki kept his distance. The male took a few deep breaths with his nose as his hands covered his mouth, unable to respond properly without making a fool out of himself. He had a million questions in his brain, but Yuki’s voice cuts through them with ease.

“You’re... a fan, right?” Yuki realized that it was a weird way to start a conversation, but the words were already out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The male blinks a few times before putting down his hands, Yuki follows by letting his hands fall to his side.

“Y-yes...” The other’s eyes was filled with... wonder? And confusion from the looks of it. Yuki didn’t know what to say, so he decided to just be honest.

“Have you... seen Ban?” He tries his best to keep his voice steady. He’s surprised when the other sudden enters what seems like a panic attack.

This is not good.

The other starts to say things that were too fast for Yuki to hear. He didn’t know what to do, so he just kept his mouth shut and patiently waited for him to calm down. The other calms down in a few moments with a few deep breaths before he opens his mouth to answer Yuki’s question with another question.

“Wasn’t... Ban with you at the hospital?” The other hesitates before speaking. That was the trigger that cut through Yuki’s barrier of stubbornness and denial.

His fans don’t know what happened because no one made an announcement on their twitter account.

That’s because Ban was _dead_.

_He_ was the only one that came out of that accident alive.

Yuki felt an emotional lump in his throat that threatened to choke him to death, but the other was in front of him, eyes filled with concern. He needed to be strong in front of his fan.

“Ban... he...” The other’s innocent eyes caused him to hesitate, but he forced it out.

“He didn’t survive.” With the news hung in the air and it suddenly felt much harder to breathe. Yuki watched as the other’s pink eyes widened and was filled with something Yuki was incredibly familiar with.

Guilt.

Yuki opened his mouth to question about it, but the other’s increasing panic caused him to stop. He decided to help him this time, even though he was inexperienced with this kind of situation. He gently grabbed the other’s hand and caressed his tightly curled knuckles. Praying that it provided some kind of comfort.

He continued this action until the other calmed down. When it seemed okay to talk, Yuki decided to start with the basics.

“You already know me as Yuki, may I know your name?” He said softly, trying his best not to pressure the other into telling. The other inhaled and exhaled a large breath of air before answering with an unsteady voice.

“Momo.”


End file.
